helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Kishimoto Yumeno
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Osaka, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop|Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2012-Present |Row 7 title = Associated Acts |Row 7 info = Hello Pro Kenshuusei}} Kishimoto Yumeno (岸本ゆめの) is a member of Hello! Project as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei. She was introduced at Hello Pro Kenshuusei's December 2012 concert. Biography Early Life Kaneko Rie was born on April 1, 2000 in Osaka, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. Prior to auditioning for Suppin Utahime, she was a child actress under NAC. 2012 She auditioned for Morning Musume's 11th generation, but was not chosen to enter the group. On November 20, it was announced that Kishimoto would be joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei alongside five other girls, She was officially introduced on December 9 at the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ alongside Kanazawa Tomoko, Kaga Kaede, Wada Sakurako, Makino Maria, and Ichioka Reina. 2013 On March 5th, there was an FC event held for Kishimoto, and Kanazawa Tomoko. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Kishimoto Yumeno (岸本ゆめの) *'Nickname:' Kishimon (きしもん) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Osaka, Japan *'Blood type:' B *'Height:' 157cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2012-11-20: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2012–Present) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Knitting *'Favorite Food:' Karage (dried food) *'Favorite Color:' Gold *'Favorite Hello! Project song:' "Kaccho Ii Uta", "VERY BEAUTY", "Magic of Love" *'Looks Up To:' Sato Masaki Discography Featured In Singles= ;Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Ten Made Nobore! (Debut) |-|Original Songs= ;Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa |-|Concerts= ;Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ ;Morning Musume *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ (as opening act) ;Satoyama & Satoumi *Forest For Rest ~SATOYAMA e Ikou~ SATOYAMA movement in YOKOHAMA Works Filmography Films *2010 Oooku Ⅱ (大奥Ⅱ) TV Dramas *2001 Honmamon (ほんまもん) *2009 Rekishi Hiwa Historia (歴史秘話「ヒストリア」) *2010 Kodomo wo Mamore (子どもを守れ) *2011 Omiyasan 8 (おみやさん) *2011 Mito Komon Dai 43Bu (水戸黄門　第４３) Trivia *She was a finalist for the Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition. Her number in the audition was #32. *Tsunku said that she has a positive personality and seems to be up for doing anything. *It was mentioned by Fukumura Mizuki that Yumeno has a husky voice. *Kanazawa Tomoko says that Kishimoto is interesting. *She wants to try to sing "Akai Nikkichou" by Akagumi 4. *She sang Waratte! YOU for the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~. External Links *Announcement of the 17th Generation *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Blog Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members from Osaka Category:2012 additions Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:2000 births Category:April Births Category:Blood type B Category:Aries Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei